The Wright Brothers
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: What if Nate had a twin brother no one knew about? DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION. SEE PROFILE.


**So I had a story on this fandom and decided to delete it because I didn't really have a plan for it, so I decided to do a different story. What if Nate Wright actually had a twin? It just came to me randomly and I thought why not make it into a story. After this chapter, it will mostly be reactions. This is going to be about eight chapters long unless I change my mind about it. I also don't own Big Nate. I think I covered everything. Please enjoy.**

… **...**

I sat on my bed and sighed while cradling a picture of someone I know quite well. I took another glance at it and smiled sadly.

We were five when this picture was taken. Both of us were wearing matching outfits that pretty much made it impossible to tell us apart. We were at the park and we both had giant smiles on our faces, arms wrapped one another.

I miss him so much.

When my parents got divorced, my dad took me and Ellen while my mom took Nicholas. Or Nick as he likes to be called. And Nicky which I like to call him.

We talk on the phone all the time ever since we got separated, but I still feel like there's this giant hole in my heart that Nicky is supposed to fill and yet he's not here to fill it.

I felt a tear fall from my eye.

I miss my brother so much.

I hugged the picture to my chest. I wonder how's he's doing by the way.

…...

 ***{Somewhere across the world}*(1)**

I sat in my room, rock music blaring as I clutched the picture frame in my hands. I traced the face in the picture with my index finger and sighed.

I missed my brother Nate so much.

Yeah we talked on the phone and stuff and texted, but I missed being his brother most of his life. All because they separated us.

I grabbed a book on my nightstand and threw it at the wall as hard as I could. I heard it thump loudly against the wall and I sighed glancing at the identical pictures that we both own.

I miss my little brother.

I miss my cartoon loving little brother.

Not many people know that Nate and I are twins.

Just our family.

I don't know why we never told our friends.

I clutched the picture harder to the point that my hands were white.

My little brother.

I wonder how he's doing.

" Nicholas!" My mother screams at me from downstairs.

I set the picture down gently before growling under my breath. It's Nick. Not Nicholas.

Stomping downstairs, I looked my mother in the eye.

"What." I deadpanned.

She seemed to ignore my disrespectful tone and smiled at me. " Guess what honey! I'm letting you go visit your father. For a whole year."

I stood shocked. I get to go visit my father and my brother ( also my sister) for a whole year! I smiled.

" When are we leaving?" I asked more excited than I had been in years.

She smiled even wider. "Tomorrow."

I ran upstairs and started packing immediately. I was going to go visit my twin. Finally.

…...

 ***{Nate's POV}***

I don't why, but I felt like something was about to happen that would change everything.

I was sitting in the Cafetorium unfortunately eating the school food (Blech) while playing Add-On with my friends Francis, Teddy, Dee Dee, and Chad. We were having a blast shouting out different things for us to put on our character.

" What about an eye-patch?" Teddy says sliding the pencil and paper toward him.

While Teddy was drawing the eye-patch, Francis, Dee Dee, Chad, and I talked and laughed. Yet for some reason I felt as if something was going to happen. Not something bad.

Something good.

I smiled to myself. _"The only good thing that could come out of today is if Mrs Godfrey retired, I got a whole life supply of Cheese-Doodles, Randy transferred schools, or Nicky came to visit again. It has been three years."_

I put my head in my hand and smiled sadly. That would be the best thing ever. I miss him so much.

" Can I help you with something?" I heard Francis say.

I snapped my attention to the person standing at our table. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering his face. He was also wearing dark blue jeans with black leather Converse. He looked to be my height.

Something seemed familiar about him. I just couldn't pinpoint it.

The boy in front of us didn't say anything. All he did was raise his hands to his hood slowly and pull it off his head.

The hood fell around his shoulders and my eyes went wide. My mouth hung open.

I was speechless.

The boy in front of me had the same black spiky hair, same black eyes, and same facial features. He looked exactly like me in every way. It was my brother. My twin brother Nicky.

I shook myself out of my stupor and smiled wide. Not caring if I disturbed everyone in the lunchroom, I jumped out of my seat and ran to hug my brother.

"Nicky!" I shouted tackling him in a bear hug.

He hugged me back just as tight. " What's up little bro? Long time no see."

I just hugged him tighter.

…...

 **Well that's the end of Chapter 1 of The Wright Brothers. Please R and R and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye. :-)**


End file.
